The way in which users are able to interact with a computing device is ever increasing. For example, interaction with a computing device was initially performed using text. Therefore, a user typically entered the text using a keyboard and viewed an output by the computing device that was also in text.
These techniques were then expanded into graphical user interfaces in which a user could interact with a cursor control device, such as a mouse. The techniques continued to expand as graphical user interfaces were configured to recognize gestures made by a user to provide inputs to the computing device. For example, gestures may be used to select objects, interact with a video game, and so on. However, these techniques conventionally relied on operations that were performed by an application itself, such as to recognize which motions corresponded to which gestures, and thus may complicate coding of the application by application developers.